


A Study Break

by digthewriter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Harry Potter, Established Relationship, HP: EWE, M/M, Severus Snape Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-29 16:14:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10857534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/pseuds/digthewriter





	A Study Break

The Auror exam was a few days away and Harry was pouring over the notes. The spellwork was easy, it was the written exam he worried about. He'd heard the analysts liked to find the smallest mistakes possible to fail students. Even though he wasn't exactly worried about failing, he still wanted to do well. 

The smell of fresh coffee filled the room and Harry finally looked up, after what felt like hours. He sniffed the air before tearing himself away from his work, going in search for the source. As far as he was concerned, he was alone. 

"Sev," he said with a start. When had he come over? "What time is it?" 

"It's seven o'clock in the morning. Potter, have you slept at all?" Severus asked with an eyebrow raised and gave Harry a once-over. "Or showered?" 

Harry laughed. "Here and there. And, yeah, I think so. Within the last day, for sure." 

"Well, I've made you coffee and brought scones--" 

"You brought me scones?" Harry asked, surprised. 

"I did plan on eating one, too..." Severus raised his eyebrow again. 

"Thanks," Harry said softly, and the smile he received in return nearly made Harry forget about his exam.


End file.
